As The Sun Sets
by JeSuisLOSER
Summary: Merlin has the faintest memory of once living in a big castle before being forced to flee with his mother to protect their lives. Now Merlin is older and sets off to begin his life without his mother, making his memories clearer. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**As the sun sets.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this belong to BBC Merlin.**

**Summary: Merlin has the faintest memory of once living in a big castle before being forced to flee with his mother to protect their lives. Now Merlin is older and sets off to begin his life without his mother, eventually reaching Camelot, where his memories become clearer.**

***Will contain Merthur.***

**Rating: T but might go up in future chapters (not really sure yet)**

Hunith clutched her son in her arms, running through the lower town using any shortcuts she knew. It was important that she escaped this place so her and her seven year old son could live in peace without the constant fear of being hunted, so they could start their lives again somewhere they knew they could be accepted for who they are.

She placed her son on the ground, the large cloak sheltering him from the rain that pelted down far too large, kissing him on the forehead.

"Wait here, promise me you won't move!" Hunith asked her son in a calm voice, but to anyone older it had an undercurrent of panic within. She led her son two steps away from the entrance to the stables and kissed his forehead again.

"I won't be long" The woman said as she left, her son staring after her, eyes wide and round with fear. The young boy pulled the cloak he was wearing tighter around him, not from the cold but the fear that now coursed through his body as the warning bells began to echo throughout the town. He did not move an inch until his mother came back out with a large dark horse, grabbing him back up into her arms she lifted the small child up onto the saddle and climbed up behind him. The woman nudged the horses side and it leapt into action, weaving a path through all of the confused villagers who had come out to see what the fuss was about. They were now jumping out of the way, none trying to stop the woman as she escaped through the lower town out onto a pathway that led the mother and son away from the danger.

The further they got away from the place and the quieter the bells seemed Hunith allowed the horse to slow, concerned that the thunder now rolling across the land would make the horse skittish and endanger her and her son. Only when she could be sure they were safe and nobody was following them did Hunith allow the horse to come to a halt so it could get some rest since they had been travelling roughly three hours without stopping once.

The young boy had long ago fallen asleep from the rocking motion of the horse, being relieved of his panic as soon as the sound of the bells had left his ears and his mothers soothing words had replaced them. Both were drenched and the small boy awoke as his mother dismounted the horse behind him, allowing himself to be slipped from the saddle and back into the comfort of his mother's arms as soon as they had reached a clearing in the woods. The child removed the hood from his head revealing scruffy black hair and disproportionately large ears that made him look extremely adorable, the blue of the cloak bringing out that in his eyes.

Hunith tied the horse to a tree on the other side of the clearing, in a dry spot she found and settled on a log pulling her young son into her arms. She rocked him back and forth stroking his hair in a way she knew he found comforting until the boy fell asleep curled up into a ball, one fist clutching at his mother's cloak to prevent her from leaving. As soon as he was asleep she moved herself off of the log and onto the ground, still keeping the boy close and lying down wrapping herself around her child in a protective way, using her cloak as a shield from the wind.

"Good night, Merlin. My brave boy." She muttered as she kissed her son's head one last time before sleep took her.

Fourteen years later...

"Merlin! How many times have I told you, you need to leave Ealdor. Go on an adventure." Hunith told her son as they sat down for dinner one evening after Merlin had been at work in the fields.

"I know mum, but I can't just leave you here all alone!" Merlin countered, bringing up the same argument again.

"Listen, if I didn't want you to go, I wouldn't tell you to. Plus I have Joe now and we are happy together, he will look after me." Hunith pushed his argument aside, she didn't understand why Merlin kept bringing that up when he knew her husband could care for her no problem.

"I suppose..." Merlin trailed off looking past Hunith's shoulder, gaze unfocused. "Fine, fine. I will, just give me a week yeah?" Merlin couldn't help but smile as his mothers face lit up when he agreed.

They ate the rest of their meal talking about everything and nothing; how things were going with the crops and odd jobs that needed to be done around the house. Soon they had finished their meals and after helping his mum clear up Merlin said goodnight. Hunith took her sons face in either hand pulling it down slightly so their eyes were level.

"I love you, never forget that Merlin. I would do anything it takes to get you the life you deserve." Hunith kissed her son's forehead and pulled him into a hug exactly the same way she had done that night fourteen years ago. As her son walked away for bed, she couldn't help the lone tear that left her eye and travelled gently across her cheek at the thought of her son leaving her, but she knew she had to be brave, be as brave as he was that night, and do what was best for Merlin.

_Merlin sat their shivering, staring up at his mother, the one person her trusted. It was cold, dark and slightly damp in this strange place he was in. He didn't know what or where he was, he just knew that he didn't like it one bit and just the smell of the place alone terrified him, like decay, blood and sweat. He huddled closer to his mum, hoping to stay a bit warmer and get reassurance from the arm that crept around his waist. He turned away from his mothers smile to look out through the bars at the empty corridor beyond them. There was a loud bang and Hunith rose to her feet stepping infront of her small son in a protective stance, shielding him from whatever was about to come. A small blond boy appeared at the bars, a triumphant smile plastered onto his face which saddened as he saw Merlin shiver._

"_Arthur!" Merlin almost called before he remembered to try and keep quieter. He rushed past his mother as she visibly relaxed at the sight of her son's best friend. They pulled each other into the best hug possible through the many bars that separated them. Arthur's smile completely left his face as he felt how cold Merlin was and it was replaced by a look of saddened determination._

"_Here. You have to leave now! They are planning something bad and I know it!" Arthur huffed at the thought pouting slightly and unlocking the door. "Your pathway out of the castle should be clear, I made sure. You must hurry though!" Ten year old Arthur now hugged his friend properly as the door swung open. "You don't have much time."_

"_Thank you Arthur! You will make a great king one day. How did you manage this?" Hunith hugged the small boy who she was eternally grateful for._

"_Lets just say it's lucky these cells are so easy to escape from." Arthur would have smiled had it not been for the situation._

"_Thanks again Arthur! Come on Merlin quickly!" Hunith pulled at her sons hand who had turned back to Arthur._

"_Promise me you'll come back one day!" Arthur asked looking to the floor shuffling his feet._

"_Pinky promise!" Beamed Merlin holding out his little finger for Arthur to take hold of, which he did._

Merlin woke panting and sat up, it was still night time by the looks of the moonlight entering the small window above his head. Although the dream he had just woken from was a little fuzzy, he could work out that it was a dream he had in the past, but couldn't understand why.

**R&R? It would be much appreciated, don't know if this is any good? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Closer to home.**

**Discalimer: Don't own Merlin.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted or favourited. Love getting reviews... they make me happy :D I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing at the moment, you should understand it slightly better this chapter x**

"Goodbye Merlin. Be brave"

The sun was just rising as Merlin left the only house he ever remembered living in and a life he loved. He mounted his young mare giving a final wave to his mother, trotting down the path that lead out of Ealdor to start his own life, away from those he loved. He had no idea where he was going so just decided he would ride until he could find somewhere he could live, work and start a new life.

It was a week since Merlin had the dream that was slightly fuzzy, although he had it before it hadn't happened in years he couldn't get rid of it, he kept thinking about what he saw and had a strange feeling that it meant something, something he couldn't understand. He shoved it forcefully to the back of his mind as his horse wound its way through the woods and began to wonder what lay ahead for him in the future. He imagined meeting a pretty girl and having kids and going to work every day to provide for them and just having a perfect life. He sighed as he came out of his imagination and back into the real world with a hard thump, literally. He looked up a little dazed at his horse standing over him nudging him concernedly with her nose.

"Time to rest I think." Merlin said climbing to his feet and taking hold of his horse's reins glancing up.

Night had fallen since last time he remembered looking up and concluded he must have fallen asleep while riding. He tethered his horse to a tree close to where he made a fire near a small stream that he collected water from. He made dinner and pulled out a rough itchy blanket his mother had packed for him and quickly fell asleep, not realising how tired he had been.

Merlin rose with the sun the next morning, quickly having breakfast and setting off. He wanted to get to his destination as soon as possible and decided if he had not found the right place in a couple of days he would stop anywhere. The day dragged as Merlin kept up a steady speed, wanting to travel as far as possible in one day, this time he did not think about his future but his past. He didn't remember much about his childhood but he remembered a friend he had when he was younger, although he couldn't remember many details of his friend he was almost certain that those fuzzy dreams he was having included the boy he used to know.

It was nightfall by the time he stopped again, a small clearing in the woods made for a nice place for him to set up camp for the night. He tied his horse to one side of the clearing, patting her neck for being so good and rolled out his bed roll sitting by the fire he made. After eating his dinner he laid down pulling his blue cloak over his face to prevent the worst of the wind freezing him and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>He stood to the side of the room a firm hand held his shoulder almost painfully preventing him from running to his mother who was being made to kneel in front of a large throne. The king sat in the throne looking disdainfully down at the woman, his best friend stood beside the throne looking away from the scene in front of him, his eyes pleading for understanding from Merlin. Merlin had no idea what was happening, he just knew he couldn't get to his mother and he really needed her comfort. He began to struggle against the man holding his shoulder.<em>

"_Take him away" Uther's cold voice rung through the hall._

_Simultaneous Hunith screamed 'No' and Arthur ran forward "Wait, let me stand with him, he'll be fine." Merlin hadn't realised he had been shaking until a warm hand gripped his and he began to warm down slightly. Uther gave the pair a disapproving look but decided to ignore it for now and rose from his seat._

"_You have been charged with the act of sorcery, you will be burned at the stake at sun rise." Hunith didn't reply or struggle against the hands still holding her down, just her body began to shake with uncontrollable sobs. Merlin still didn't know what was happening but knew his mother was distressed making him agitated, he made to move but Arthur gripped his hand tighter muttering "Don't, trust me, don't." Merlin stilled, trusting Arthur as his mum was hauled to her feet a dragged towards the door._

"_Take the boy too" Uther ordered, one of the guards pulling Merlin away from Arthur making him struggle._

"_No! He will stay with a friend! He has done nothing wrong! He's only a boy" Hunith screamed as Merlin was pulled towards his mum but far enough away not for him to be able to reach her._

"_Burn them both." Uther growled now looking completely evil. Merlin stopped listening after that, he faintly heard Arthur's protests before he was taken from the hall, the large wooden doors closing behind him._

* * *

><p>Merlin was sweating as he sat bolt upright from the nightmare he had just had. This dream was clearer than the rest, he knew they were linked, he couldn't explain it but the dreams seemed more real than just his imagination. He couldn't understand it. The sun was rising so he decided to pack up and begin his journey for the day, trying to forget what he had just witnessed in his sleep.<p>

He climbed up onto his horse, nudging her on and leaving behind the same clearing him and his mother had sought refuge in fourteen years previously, without even realising it.

As the sun set that evening after a long day of riding a large fairytale looking castle appeared in the distance, framed by the dropping sun, creating an almost halo like image. Something about the building on the horizon drew Merlin towards it and as he left the cover of the tree's onto an open field he spurred his horse into a gallop towards the place that Merlin had decided his new life would start.

**Reviews are basically love ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Vaguely recognisable**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

**A/N: Just wanted to thank people again :D Seriously you don't understand how much I love reviews :P Woop! Oh and thank you very much to Starr – You're review made my day :D **

**Btw, I'm sorry he dreams about his past soo much, it's just I want everyone to be able to understand the story and it makes it easier that way, let me know if it's too much though.**

**And on with the story...**

Merlin arrived at Camelot's gates as the sun vanished behind the distant trees and night descended on the castle in front of him, casting an almost eerie light across the lower town. He nudged his tired mare onwards so she passed through the gates and wandered up towards where Merlin guessed the stables were. As he was about to walk through the entrance to the stables Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine that wasn't due to the weather since it was a warm night with only a slight breeze. He carried on, paying the stable hand to look after his mare and decided the best thing to do was find an inn for the night to explore tomorrow.

As he reached it after only a few minutes of walking (and maybe getting slightly lost) he knocked on the door and a large, grumpy looking man pulled the door open swiftly said "There's no room" and slammed it in his face. Merlin stood there for a second, slightly shocked and contemplating his next move until he heard a sudden movement behind him which had him spinning abruptly on the spot to come face to face with a sweet looking girl holding a broom outside one of the small houses.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen!" The young girl held out her hand for him to shake and he took it. "I heard what just happened, I have a spare bed you could stay in for the night, that is... if you want to, because of course you don't have to. But I thought maybe if you had nowhere else to go you'd need somewhere to stay. You obviously wouldn't have to pay or anything, I'm more than happy to... I'm rambling again aren't I?" Gwen ended leaving Merlin looking slightly amused.

"Er just a bit. I'm Merlin, nice to meet you Gwen. That would be brilliant if I could stay with you for the night, thanks." Merlin smiled brightly at her, his eye's crinkling in the most adorable way.

He followed Gwen into her house and she showed him her bed where he set his bags down. He didn't want to intrude on her meal so told her he was really tired and need to sleep feeling as though he was already putting her out. Merlin wouldn't exactly have called the bed comfortable but was much better than the floors he had been lying on previously, and having a proof over his head was basically luxury! Tonight his sleep proved slightly more peaceful yet still very realistic.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin felt content to just trail after his mother around the massive room as she made the bed and just generally tidied. The room was warm and Merlin couldn't help but go snuggle himself into the fur rug that lay in front of the dwindling fire. He watched as his mother finished fluffing up some royals pillows and continued on to picked some of the things that were scattered haphazardly across the floor. Nobody else was in the room so Merlin pointed his palm towards one of the candles that stood by the bed, Hunith turning around just in time to catch the glow fade from his eyes.<em>

"_Merlin how many times have I told you that doing that is dangerous! You can't control it so stop before you get us both in trouble!" Hunith scolded her son and turned back to finish what she was doing. _

_Merlin rolled over, sat up and crossed his legs and arms, huffing at being told off. A scowl set onto his face, lips pouting and eyebrows furrowed. He decided not to be the good boy for once; he enjoyed it when the flames danced for him and so, facing the fire stuck his hand out, clapping excitedly as they did as he wanted. The next thing Merlin knew his mother's hand had grabbed his and pulled him to his feet shaking her head. Just as Merlin was sure he'd be told off again there was a clicking sound of the door as it shut. Hunith grabbed her son to her, Merlin feeling slightly confused about why they were hurrying off so quickly before the room had been properly done and chasing some poor man down the corridors, but by the time they caught up with the woman she disappeared through two large wooden doors. Hunith turned on her feet, Merlin now clinging desperately on to the front of his mother's dress, becoming slightly scared as she flew back the way she came, clutching at her son tightly._

_She burst into a small room that held bottles and phials, but was much smaller than they had been in before. She looked around frantically trying to find someone. As soon as she spotted the grey haired man she ran over to him and Merlin found himself dumped into a man's arms. Although he had seen the elderly man a few times before it didn't stop him panicking as his mother fled the room with explanation, leading the small boy curled up in ( an almost strangers) arms crying his eyes out._

* * *

><p>Merlin woke this time with tears rolling across his cheeks which he hurriedly wiped away with the back of his sleeve and sat up. He couldn't understand them, the dreams or nightmares were become stronger, they were no long fuzzy, more just a tiny bit hazy, and they started to feel more like memories than dreams. After about half an hour of wracking his brain and failing to come up with an answer he got out of bed, dressed and went into the other room where Gwen was stood cooking breakfast.<p>

"I'm going to find a job then hopefully somewhere to permanently stay." Merlin announced "Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight, is it okay if I come back for my stuff tonight please?"

"Feel free to stay here as long as you want, I don't mind. You can come with me if you want, we might be able to find you a job. I have to go up to the castle later because I'm a maid and" Gwen paused and saw Merlin laughing at her.

"I'd love to." He said as they left the small house.

They made their way up towards the castle from the lower town, Gwen collecting water from the well on the way. Merlin was in awe as he entered the massive castle, he'd never been to such a huge, expensive place and couldn't keep his mouth from dropping into a comical 'o' shape, opening and closing like a fish, making Gwen laugh at him. The pair made their way up a few flights of stone stairs, nobody giving Merlin a second glance.

Merlin was panting and getting left behind slightly as they rounded the top of the last of the stairs, having to jog slightly to keep up. He was chatting animatedly to Gwen as his shoulder collided into something hard. He spun round to look at the wall, or person, he had wandered into.

"Watch were you're going you blithering idiot!" The blond haired man shouted at him.

"Sorry! I'm clumsy and if you weren't such a clotpole you would have walked round me." Merlin retorted as Gwen gasped and grabbed his arm dragging him away from the arrogant prat.

"Sorry Sire! He's erm he has a bit of a mental affliction." Gwen told the man over shoulder, Merlin giving her an indignant look.

"Why would you say sorry to someone like that? And anyway why would you call him sire?" He couldn't shake the image of the man's face, he seemed so vaguely familiar, but Merlin just couldn't place him.

"He's the King! You can't talk to him like that!" Gwen hissed yanking his arm to keep him working.

**Review? :D I love them so much :D ^^ So we've met Arthur now... YAY : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A job is a job.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin blah blah**

**A/N: thanks for all the alerts/favourites/reviews :D **

**Just to let you know, updates may be slower now because I have to go back to school *Cries***

**This will be Merthur btw, I don't think I've actually said that?**

Merlin spent the day trailing Gwen around the castle, asking people if they had any spare jobs. It reminded him a lot of his dream, and he kept drifting back into it only to be pulled back out when Gwen got annoyed that he was ignoring her. He decided that tonight he would write to his mother, he needed to know. Arthur he realised really reminded him of the boy from his dreams. They entered a large room, with a four poster bed in the middle that overlooked the lower town.

"This is the Lady Morgana's room, I'm her maid. She should be back soon. I know! I can ask her if there are any jobs you could have!" Gwen clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure there's no need Gwen, I don't want to bother Lady Morgana..." He trailed off as the beautiful woman entered, who Merlin assumed was Morgana.

"Well hello. Who is your friend Gwen?" She put the emphasis on 'friend' and winked at Gwen as she wandered around Merlin looking him up and down, making him nervous under her gaze.

"His name's Merlin" Gwen blushed as Morgana gave her a knowing look. "He came to Camelot last night looking for somewhere to stay and a job, but I haven't been able to find one yet." She ended looking slightly disappointed in herself.

"I think, I know just the job for you!" She smirked at her own genius idea. A knock on the door made them all turn to look as Arthur entered. Gwen curtsied as soon as she saw him and Merlin gave a feeble nod of his head. "Ahhh Arthur! Just the man I wanted! Meet your new manservant!"

Arthur looked around as if not seeing Merlin and finally gave up. "Him Gana? Really?" He looked incredulous. "Does he even know how to serve? A servant to the King should be the best."

"Oh yes, he's the best of the best, I wouldn't get anything else for you dearest brother." One of Arthur's eye brows rose up his forehead but merely nodded. Gwen grabbed his arm and led him out to leave the siblings alone.

"That's an amazing job! I have just the place for you to stay too!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him after her.

"A job's a job I guess! Thank you so much!" He allowed himself to be taken to a door, knocked and pulled him inside. As soon as she let go of his arm he noticed the man standing at the far side of the room.

The man turned to face him. For the second time that day recognition flared in Merlin's mind. He made to walk towards the man but didn't see a small table that stood in his way, tripping him so he was propelled forwards his head making contact with the side of a work bench.

He groaned trying to roll onto his side bringing a hand up to his forehead. He was lying on something soft but his head hurt like hell. He reluctantly pulled his eyes open, not recognising where he was lying until the memories of earlier came flooding back. An arm pushed him back as tried to sit up.

"You need to rest. I'm Gaius, Gwen asked if you can stay here and I have a spare room, so you can. But you need to help me out so you can stay here is that ok?"

Merlin was still a bit confused but nodded his head anyway, deciding afterwards that it wasn't the best idea. "I need to get my stuff." He murmured to nobody in particular.

"Someone already brought it. Gwen said she would have stayed but she had to get back to work and she also asked me to tell you that you need to go see the King tomorrow at sunrise."

Merlin lay in the bed for the rest of the day, not through choice, every time he tried to get up Gaius would tell him off as though he was a little child. As the sun set and Gaius went to bed he pulled himself up going slightly dizzy at first, and found a piece of parchment and quill sitting at the table to write his letter to his mum.

By morning he was slumped forward, head on the desk snoring, balls of scrunched up paper scattered around him. He jerked awake as a hand swiftly knocked into his head, not exactly painful but making him scowl none the less. He rubbed the part of his head that had been hit by a hand and got to his feet grabbing a piece of bread and eating it on the way as he set off to send his letter and go to Arthur.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm well and I hope you are too. I have now found somewhere to live. I have a job as a manservant to the King of Camelot and am staying with an almost friendly man named Gaius. I've already made a friend here and everybody seems friendly enough._

_I have something I want to ask you about, but it's really difficult to explain. I'm having these dreams or well, nightmares but they feel more than that, almost like I'm reliving the past from when I was little. I keep seeing us, I don't know where they are sort of fuzzy. I know that there is this little blond boy in them that really reminds me of the King here in Camelot. I was wondering if you knew anything? Or if it does have anything to do with the past? They got stronger and clearer as I got closer to Camelot. _

_Anyway, I hope you are happy, you should come to visit sometime if I stay here, I think you'd like it. _

_Love you lots,_

_Merlin xx_

He knew the letter was awfully written, but he had never been great at describe how he felt so the letter would have to do. He gave the letter to a man by the stables and paid him with what little money he had to leave immediately. After quickly checking on his mare Merlin made his way back up to the castle to go and meet Arthur, meeting Gwen on the way and walking up with her. He couldn't help but feel nervous as Gwen showed him Arthur's room and left leaving him standing outside.

Muttering "A job's a job" over and over underneath his breath the guards giving him odd looks as he plucked up the courage to knock on the wooden door.

"Come in" He heard Arthur's voice drawl from the other side and with a deep breath pushed the door open to see the King lying in his bed.

**Happy New Year and Happy Birthday Colin Morgan 3**

**Review? Pretty please (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Incompetent**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**A/N: I apologise in advance about this chapter, you can see for yourself. I'd also like to apologise for how long it has been since I last updated.**

Merlin's mouth dropped (and abruptly closed again when he saw the smug look on the King's face) he shuffled over the threshold, slightly embarrassed to be around the King in a state of undress, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you just standing there? You've been here less than two minutes and you've already given me the impression you have a mental affliction." Arthur's eyes roamed from Merlin's head to foot taking in his features; his thin legs covered by baggy brown trousers, his slim chest and arms covered by a red, itchy looking shirt a belt looped around his hips showing just how thin he was. As Arthur carried on raking the man in his chamber with his eyes he saw the scrap of cloth wrapped around his neck in an unconventional fashion. Reaching his face the King took in the full lips, high prominent cheekbones, bright blue eyes and disproportionally large ears.

Merlin caught the King staring at him and averted his gaze back to his brown scuffed boots. He began gripping each hand with the other and twisting them over in a nervous gesture. He had never been in the presence of someone so important before and had no idea how he was meant to act or what to say.

"Er, what would you like me to do sire?" He asked as politely as possible in a small voice when the silence became slightly too awkward.

"Isn't that obvious?" Arthur asked in a bored tone, sitting up slightly in his bed causing the covers to slip down and pool at his waist. Merlin swallowed.

"Erm not really"

"Clean my room? Dress me? Get me my breakfast? Sharpen my sword? Clean my armour?"

"Okay, which one?" Arthur laughed at this and Merlin's head shot up to look at the blond.

"All of them! Morgana did say you were a good servant..." Arthur looked at the boy standing confusedly in the middle of his room "You've never done this before have you?" He gritted his teeth and Merlin gave a small shake of his head. "You're dismissed."

Merlin turned to shuffle back out of the door when Arthur called him. "Merlin, go and get Morgana from her chambers and tell her she needs to get here right now." He almost growled causing the smaller boy to squeak slightly, nod and almost trip over his own feet as he hurried to leave the King's presence.

He did as the king had asked, managing to get lost about six times and arriving at Morgana's chambers about half an hour later. He knocked and waited for an answer, remembering his manners for once, and pushed the wooden door as he was permitted entry.

"The King would like to see you, straight away. Well erm like half an hour ago, but I got lost. Sorry." Merlin mumbled just loud enough for Morgana to hear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She smiled sweetly getting up from where she was sitting on her four poster bed and swept across the room.

"I have, you got me a job and I've already messed it up." Merlin looked at him boots again as Morgana approached him.

"Don't worry, you go back to Gaius and I'll sort Arthur out." Merlin spun round, just catching Morgana before she left.

"But..." She cut across him as soon as he began.

"No buts, Merlin. Just go and be at Arthur's tomorrow just after sunrise please." She again smiled sweetly and left the room, Merlin following in toe.

He decided to take a wander down to the stables, to see his horse. He had had her as a foal since he was young and basically hand reared her, so he was very close to her. Merlin walked straight past Gwen's house knowing she would be at work still, and carried on straight into the stables where he was greeted with a loud neigh and stamping of hooves.

He had been sitting on a straw bale in the stable just talking to, stroking and grooming his mare until a small boy knocked on the stable door and entered (Merlin thought that was just overly polite.) He handed over a piece of folded paper and scurried away as quickly as he could before Merlin could thank him. Curled, joined up writing met his eyes as he unfolded the paper and recognised it instantly, he knew that writing anywhere!

_Dear Merlin,_

_I am glad you're well and starting a new life somewhere exciting and new, it's just what you need! I know of this Gaius you are talking about, because I'm afraid I haven't told you everything I should have about your childhood which leads me on to what you have asked._

_I think I know why this is happening to you, but I don't think writing it in a letter would explain it well enough, and I'd rather tell you in person so I can answer your questions. I just want to say sorry in advance, but I will be coming to Camelot within probably a day or two after you've read this._

_All my love and hugs_

_Mum xx_

He finished reading with his mouth hanging open and thousands of thoughts running through his head. He was glad his mother was coming to see him, but why? Was it really that serious? He read and reread the letter to see if he could decipher anything new from it, only giving up as his horse nudged him out of his thoughts to gain some attention.

Folding the letter up carefully he placed it in his pocket, said bye to his mare and left the stables to return to Gaius' chambers... He hadn't been that long but knew he was going to get lost and wanted to make sure he gave himself enough time.

**I actually really do apologise for how bad this chapter is :'( I've just got so much work atm I don't have the time to improve it! Sorry next one will be better I promise! R&R?**


End file.
